Night at the Museum
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: The Falls and So Random casts go to NYC for a fan meet, and they sleep over at the Museum of Natural History. During the tour, Sonny and Chad get lost and wander into the basement. CHANNY! Long one-shot.


**A/N: This is just a random story that I came up with while watching an Unnatural History promo. Anyways, I don't own SWAC or its characters, except for Charlotte and the janitor.**

"**Night at the Museum"**

Lugging their bags through the lobby of the American Museum of Natural History, Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, and their casts finally sat down, exhausted from the bags they were carrying. They were in New York City for a fan meet that was taking place that next morning, and they had flown five hours just to get there. Why were they in a museum you ask? All of the hotels in the neighborhood were completely booked for the fan meet, and the museum allowed people to stay the night on a weekly basis. So that's why they were carrying so much luggage through the lobby. It was Sonny's first time in New York, and she was ecstatic.

"I can't believe I'm in New York! This is so exciting!" Sonny exclaimed.

"We get it, Munroe. You're excited. No need to repeat it again. For the fiftieth time since we left the airport," Chad retorted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, because not even you can spoil my attitude," she said, turning her back to him, and walking up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm—"

"Sonny Munroe from So Random. I love the show," the lady exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks. We have a reservation under 'Condor', because we're staying the night here," Sonny explained.

"Let me see, Condor, Condor, Condor… oh here it is," the lady explained. "The manager will be with you in approximately five minutes."

"Thank you very much," Sonny said, then walked off back to the couch she was sitting in previously.

"So?" Grady asked curiously. "When is the manager coming?"

"He'll be coming in five minutes," she answered.

"Oh, great. We're going to be taken around the museum by some old man? And see stuff that's even older? No thank you," Chad said. Just at that moment, an blonde woman who looked to be about twenty-five, walked up to the group of exhausted tween stars.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Duncan, the manager here at the museum," the lady said. They all got up to face the young lady, who claimed to be the manager. Chad's jaw dropped and his eyes popped wide open. When Sonny looked over at his reaction, she elbowed him in the side, causing him to wince slightly.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe from So Random, and these are my cast mates Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Nico Harris, and Grady Mitchell," Sonny explained, shaking Charlotte's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys," Charlotte greeted.

"And you _obviously_ know who I am," Chad bragged, popping the collar on his Mackenzie Falls

jacket. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do. You're Chad, right?" she asked.

"The one and only," he said. _Thankfully,_ Sonny thought.

"Well, may you please introduce me to your friends?" she asked, motioning to the other four people wearing Mackenzie Falls uniforms.

"Oh, these are Chloe, Devon, Trevor, and Penelope," he introduced quickly.

"Well, since we're done with introductions, let us get on with the tour, shall we?" Charlotte said.

They all followed Charlotte through the hallways of the museum, either looking at ancient artifacts, or asking questions about the exhibit the manager was talking about. Sonny was fascinated with the exhibits, while Chad was just looking around, showing no interest whatsoever. Throughout half of the tour, Sonny was asking question after question about the exhibits.

_Doesn't she ever stop talking?_ Chad thought. But while the rest of the group kept walking along, Sonny was infatuated with one of the exhibits. She was staring at statuettes of Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea, while scribbling things down in a notebook. Chad interrupted her train of thought of clearing his throat.

"What do you want, Cooper?" she asked, finally turning her back to the exhibit.

"Why are you so interested with this exhibit? It's boring," he explained. "In fact, the entire museum is boring."

"It is not," she defended, crossing her arms.

"It is too," he said, imitating Sonny by crossing his arms.

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Ha! You finally admit it!" Chad exclaimed, raising his hands up in triumph.

"Well, the joke's on you too, because you said it wasn't boring. So ha!" Sonny exclaimed. "You know what, let's catch up with the rest of the group."

"That's the best idea you've had all afternoon," he said sarcastically. He looked at his silver Rolex watch. "Well, technically, all evening, because it's seven o' clock."

"Well let's get going then, because the tour's over in half an hour, and we don't know where were sleeping!" she explained.

"Wait, that reminds me, I didn't take a sleeping bag," he said, following the brunette down the hall.

"That's your problem, not mine," she said, not even turning around to face the blonde haired actor. They looked all around the halls, but they couldn't find Charlotte or their cast mates.

"Oh great, now we're never going to find them," Chad complained. "And my feet are killing me."

"Like I said earlier, that's your problem, not mine," she retorted. He opened his mouth to retort back, but he closed it once he saw a strange looking and short old man, lugging around a bucket of soapy water and a mop.

"Uh, Sonny."

"What is it now?" she asked. He pointed behind her, and she turned around to see the old man dressed in a janitor's suit. She put her hand to her heart, scared half to death.

"What are you two young people doing here? The museum is closed," the man said. He had a slight western accent to him, and the strange janitor looked to be about seventy-five.

"See you don't understand. We're with a group of people that are staying the night in the museum, and we sort of, got lost," Sonny explained.

"Well I hope you aren't sleeping in the basement, because there's a ghost down there," the old man said.

"What? There's no such thing as a ghost," Chad said, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, yes there is. Back in 1954, about 6 months since I started working here, there was a fire in the museum," the old man started to say.

"There was a fire?" Sonny asked curiously.

"It was just a small basement fire. Me and my friend, Buddy McCall, just came back from Korea, and were looking for work. The museum was hiring, and we got the job as night janitors. But one night in January of the next year, there was a fire in the basement, started by a defective boiler. Buddy was down there when the boiler exploded, and he was scalded so badly he died before the paramedics came. And ever since that night, his spirit has been haunting the basement," he explained, a solemn expression on the man's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sonny said, feeling sorry for the old man.

"Well, that was a very interesting story, but we really must be going," Chad interrupted, dragging Sonny by the arm.

"Bye!" she called to the old man. The man waved, but Chad kept running until they were in the next hallway.

"Okay, that janitor is creepy beyond belief," he said, panting.

"He wasn't creepy, he was nice," she said. Chad just gave her a look. "Okay, I admit, he was a little creepy, but did you even listen to his story? His friend died."

"Yeah, like 65 years ago! He needs to get over it," he said. Then he started forming an idea in his head. "I got it! Let's go down to the basement to see if this 'ghost' is real!" He started rushing to the elevator, but Sonny blocked him from the door.

"I am not, repeat not, going down there. The basement is only for employees only, genius," she replied.

"We'll sneak in. Nobody will know we're there," he said, trying to push her out of the way. She pushed him back, knocking him down on the tile floor, his head hitting the floor, but in the next five seconds, he managed to get up. Not only did she knock him over, she managed to knock a priceless vase over. She jumped for the vase, catching it, and landed in the strong arms of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Wow, thanks for catching me, Chad," she panted.

"You're welcome," he said, lifting her up until she was standing up straight. The heels on her shoes made her look about an inch taller, and the yellow headband she was wearing fell out. "Now let's go see that ghost."

"Fine, but if we get caught snooping around in the basement, it's on you," Sonny said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." They walked over to the elevator and Sonny pressed the down button. They stepped inside, pressed the 'basement' button, and watched the doors close until they opened again two minutes later. Once the doors opened, Chad stepped into the basement, but Sonny was still standing in the elevator, holding the open button on the control panel. "C'mon, Munroe, are you scared?" he asked mockingly.

"No, of course not," she lied, her voice going an octave higher. _Darn my denial voice,_ she thought. "Let's just go." Sonny finally stepped into the large, cold, and dark basement, following Chad around to make sure she didn't get lost. About five minutes later, they heard a knocking noise. "What was that?" she asked frantically, grabbing onto Chad's arm.

"It was just a knocking noise, nothing to be afraid of," he said reassuringly. All of a sudden, Sonny saw a solid black figure right behind Chad.

"Uh, Chad," she warned.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Look." He turned around to see the solid black figure, his blue eyes popping wide open. Then two seconds later, the figure disappeared. Then they heard the elevator doors open. "Chad, there's something I need to do," she said. Before he could reply, she took ahold of his shoulders, pulled him close to her body, and her lips connected with his. He was surprised at first, but soon closed his eyes, and relaxed into the kiss, twining his fingers with her dark hair. It turns out that the person coming out of the elevator was Charlotte looking for them.

"Whoa," Charlotte said, finally forcing Sonny and Chad to break the kiss. They were still holding each other, and when they realized it, they pulled apart, blushing furiously. "You two realize that you're not supposed to be down here, right?" she questioned.

"Uh, sorry," Sonny apologized. Charlotte led the two teens back to the lobby, where the others were laying out their sleeping bags. They decided to lay their sleeping bags right next to each other. Well, technically, they were Sonny's sleeping bags, because she forgot to mention to Chad that she had two sleeping bags, just in case someone didn't bring one. The tween stars got dressed in their pajamas (in separate bathrooms, of course), but Chad decided to wear pajama pants. But it was the only article of clothing he was actually wearing. Yes, Chad was going to sleep shirtless. "Uh, Chad, why are you sleeping without a shirt?" Sonny asked.

"I always sleep like this," he replied. "Why, you like it?"

"Actually, I kinda do, but don't tell my cast that," she whispered. Sonny was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with purple plaid pajama pants. Finally, they climbed into the sleeping bags and fell asleep. Whenever Sonny had a nightmare, Chad was the first person that she would hug. She actually ended up laying her head on his bare chest. This was the craziest night both of them had in a long, long, time.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
